Banana Split AI
by iPorg
Summary: Can we make "banana split" out of these two?
1. Blueberry?

"This is the place, then, I guess..." said the blonde Kagamine Rin, her big white bow bobbing side to side as she shifted her weight on her feet. The girl looked at her younger twin brother, formally known as Len.

"We're living in a fecking blueberry?" said the boy, wrinkling his nose at the big blue house they stoo in front of. "What the hell...?"

The two were standing in front of this 'blueberry' for a reason. That reason was very personal for these twins, and undoubtly, they would prefer if I refrained from telling you readers out there. So, for now, this 'reason' will remain a **secret**.

Slowly, Len lifted his arm to ring the (also bright blue) doorbell. But just as he was simply inches from the button, the (blue) door swung open, sending Lena and his bag flying off the front steops... and into a mud puddle. And to make matters wosre, the zipper on his suitcase broke off as it hit the side of the steps, causing all the clothes, books, and more to tumble into the puddle of brown goo (AKA "mud").

A blue haired man was standing in the door way, looking down at Len in shock. "Omigawd! I'm so sorry! Let me help you up!" the blue-clad (Len & Rin noticed quickly that this man might just like blue slightly) man exclaimed, jumping off the steps and held his hand out to Len, genuine worry on his face. "Are you all right? You didn't hit your head or anything when you fell, did you?"

Len was close to yelling at the man before he took his hand to be helped up. Some how his thoughts of all this being the blue-man's fault left him. No matter how cheesey it sounded, it happened! Really. Trust me, I know these things.

Once he was back on his feet, Len looked down at himself then the clothes. Quickly, the anger came flooding back to him. "Hey! Because you hit me with that door, I have nothing else to wear! It's all muddy!" he said angrily, arms crossed and a slight pout on his face.

Blueberry walked back up the steps, looked at Rin then back down at Len. "You two are about the same sizes, right?"

"Uh- I guess, why?"

"Rin could let you borrow some clothes until we clean yours, Len."

"Okay... Wait! How'd you know our names?"

Blueberry, who was beginning to walk back into the house, waved a lazy hand over his shoulder. "I am gonna be taking care of you two for the next little while. Might as well learn your names first."

"But we don't even know your name yet!"

Blueberry stopped and turned to look at Len. Not Rin, just Len. With a wink he said, "The name's Shion. Shion Kaito. But you can just call me niisan."

**Whee~! First chapter :D! I... wrote this while sick********, sooo... it's not very long, sorry. The next one will be long though, I promise! xD;; The only time I had from school is when I'm sick though...  
****Kaito: Morgie-! You must always stay in school! I mean, look where **_**I**_** am- mmph!  
****Len: -covers Kaito's mouth (with his HAND)- Shut uppp, niisan! You're gonna give away the plot!  
****Rin: fff- YOU'RE BOTH GIVING IT AWAY! D  
****Me: ...anyways, BYE FOR NAO~!**


	2. Niisan, where's your shirt

The next day, a sunday, Len walked down the stairs of the large blueberry, yawning. Because of the incident of the day previous, this blode boy was currently wearing a pair of his sister's quite short shorts and a slightly fillly (and short around the stomach) tank top. Fortuante for him, he didn;t need to keep his hair down and wear a large bow with matching barretts. And if he did, some one was definitely gonna get hurt.

"Morning, Kaito-niisan," he mumbled, streaching slightly. Naturally, he went straight for the fridge. But when he found nothing of interest, he instead headed for the fruit bowl and snagged a ripe banana.

Kaito, who was hunched over a stack of paperwork, briefly looked at Len. "Good morning, Le-" He stopped mid-word when he saw how Len looked in his sister's clothes.

When the blonde finally noticed how Kaito was looking at the clothes, he slowly turned a faint pink. "I know- they look really bad on me, don't they...?" he mumbled, turning away from the blue hair man, embarrassed.

Quickly, Kaito regained his compossare and shook his head. "No, not at all! For a guy, you look great in girl's clothes! Really!" he said, talking fast, as to say it before Len left or something.

Just as Len opened his mouth to say something, his... _lovely_ sister walked into the kitchen with her usual question: "What's to eat?"

With a sigh, Len just replied, "Why don't you try opening the fridge and _find out_?"

"Oh~ Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning~" chirped Rin, a slight smirk spread across her face. Even so, she opened the fridge and happily found some orange juice for herself.

After that discussion was finished, Len turned to Kaito. "Niisan, you did have breakfast this morning, ne?"

"Yes, of course~ Breakfast is the most important meal of the day~!"

"... Well, nothing seems to be gone in the fridge. What DID you eat?"

"**...**"

"Niisan..."

"... Iatesomeicecreamokay."

Len and Rin stared at him for a minute, eyebrows raised. "Ice cream?" asked Rin, snickering slightly. "_Ice cream_? Pff."

Len shook his head slightly and looked at Rin. "Leave niisan alone. Go... buy some oranges or something," he sighed. Rin surprisingly perked up at the thought of leaving the house for some oranges.

"Okie dokie, Lenny~ Maybe I'll even go buy some bananas while I'm out~"

Len simply nodded, a smile on his face as his sister left. Slowly, he turned to Kaito, giggling faintly. "Y'know~ All that ice cream is probably why you don't look that fit~"

The blue haired man looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're always hiding under that coat or behind your papers. Pretty obvious you're hiding SOMETHING."

"What'd'ya want? Proof or something?"

"N-"

But before Len could expain that he was simply joking around, the blue and white coat was on the ground. Which left Kaito in just his muffler and pants.

Fr the second time that day, Len's face turned pink. But a much darker pink then before. He turned around quickly, wondering why he was so embarrassed to see this man's bare chest.

"And what about you~? If you think I'm so unfit, what do you have hiding underneath that tanktop?" he asked, totally unaware of hw completely wrong that sounded. He was slowly walking over to Len as he spoke.

The blonde in question spun around and began backing away from Kaito. "I just remembered- I need to go deal with soemthing...! I'll see you later!" he stammered, turning towards the stairs.

Sadly... he didn't exactly make it to the stairs. Instead, he did a faceplant over Kaito's coat. Although, Kaito did attempt to stop the blonde from falling, but only to end up falling on top of the poor boy.

And JUST as Rin walked in the door, (with many bags of oranges and bananas, might I add). "Uh... What are you guys doing on the floor? And why isn't Kaito-niisan wearing a shirt...?"

Before Len or Kaito could reply, the girl shook her head and went straight for the stairs. "Nevermind. I don't wanna know."

Kaito sighed slightly. "Niisan...?" asked Len in a very uk- quiet voice.

"Hm?"

"Can you-ngh-move your hand...?"

**8D! Second chapter! And so soon! -hasnolifewhatsoever- ...Naw, I've just been sick-  
Rin: -coughGroundedcough-  
Me: -glareee- ...for the past few days.  
Kaito: ...You were about to write "uke" instead of quiet up there! D  
Me: No I wasn't! .;  
Kaito: Were too. e.e  
Me: Yeah... well... YOU HAS YOUR HAND ON LEN-KUN'S-  
Len: -covers Morgan's mouth- Uh... ANYWAYAS BAI GAIS!  
Me: -pulls Len's hand off- Oh, yeah, bye :D! Watch out for next chapter... I'mma go puke mah guts out nao. Kthnxbai.  
Rin: ... Charming.**


	3. Secrets, and More Secrets

"Get up Len, get up Rin! It's time for schooool~" yelled Kaito, in a very happy tone. Oddly, the man had completely blocked the incident of the day before out of his mind. Or at least it _seemed_ like that.

When Rin and Len trudged down the stairs, they both sent a glare at the blue haired man. They were similar in this way; they definitely weren't morning people. At all. When Kaito saw them, he frowned intensely, wondering why they were so angry at him for simply waking them up.

"What's wrong, you two? It's not _my _fault you have to wake up early. It is school, after all," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Without a reply, the twins just walked to the fridge. Being her bossy self, Rin elbowed Len out of the way and opened the fridge.

Len sighed and sat down instead, waiting for Rin to pull her head out of the fridge. That, actually, could take a very long time. "Wait, niisan, where are you going?" he asked, sitting up straight and looking at the blue haired man, who was heading for the door with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Oh! I never told you, did I? I'm a teacher! At your school, as a matter of fact," he said, sounding quite proud about this fact. Both of the twins looked at him, shock on their faces. Even Rin was surprised by this. It even caused her to get away from the fridge to see Kaito.

Kaito blinked, and tilted his head. "You don't look happy about that."

"Well... why didn't you tell us this? We've been here for a few days now!"

"But... I... I didn't think it was a big deal. I didn't know you guys wanted to know what I did for a job..."

"Okay. Fine... But, we won't see you around will we?"

"Actually, you will! I'm gonna be your homeroom teacher~"

Together the Kagamines just looked at him, jaws dropped. WHY would he think this wasn't important! If they were going to live with him, he might as well mention that they were going to see him everyday at school at well.

Another thing that surprised them was the fact that Kaito could get a job that included LEARNING. He didn't seem like the type to be able to teach things to people. Because... really... to them, he didn't seem very smart. But looks can decive, right?

"Anyways, I need to go now. See you guys there, don't miss the bus!" he said with a grin, waving and rushing out the door.

When he left, Rin looked over at her brother. "...Dude..."

_Later, On The Bus..._

"Hey, you two must be the new guys!" exclaimed a girl with turqiouse hair in pigtails, as the twins walked by. She was sitting next to a boy who looked a lot like her, turqiouse hair, but he looked a bit older then her. One or two years. **(A/N: I didn't want this fic to be FULL of twins, twins, and more twins.)**

Rin and Len looked over at her and her brother (they simply guessed, since they seemed so alike in looks). Although it was very obvious that they were new to that school, Len nodded. "Yeah... We are," he said blankly. He obviously wasn't trying to be very conversational.

The turqiousette smiled and nodded. "My name's Hatsune Miku! This is my older brother, Mikuo," she said, waving a hand at her brother, who was staring out the window before but now looking at the blonde newcomers.

"I'm Len. Kagamine Len," said the blonde haired boy. "And that's Rin." He nodded towards his sister, who was ignoring them altogether and walking to the back of the bus to find an empty seat.

"Nice to met'cha. Maybe you guys will be in one of our classes," said Mikuo with a faint smile.

"Yeah... well, I'd better go before my sister makes some quick enemies," Len said, chuckling slightly and rubbing the back of his head. He quickly walked away from them and followed his blonde sister. Because of her, the two were able to sit right at the back of the bus. Sadly, they had to sit alone, because Rin scared them off. Very obvious that she was still very annoyed at the fact that she had to wake up early.

_Next, At The School_

Soon enough, the twins were sitting in their new classroom, listening to Kaito talking. Until after school, they had to call him something along the lines of "Sensei" or "Shion Sensei". But most people just called him Shion.

Len was trying hard to listen to Kaito, but it was kind of hard to listen when the girl next to him was continously chatting with anyone that would listen. Just as he was about to tell her he wanted her to be quiet to be able to hear Kaito when she said something that completely ticked him off...

"Isn't Shion just so dreamy~?"

He didn't know why, but it totally annoyed him. His fist clenched around his pencil and he turned to the girl. "_Just shut up!_" he hissed, turning away again to look up at Kaito again. After that, the girl didn't say a peep.

Throughout the day, Len was surprised at the number of girls that fawned over their teachers. And how _young_ the teachers were around here! After hours of having to listen to girls talking about Kaito or the newest phys. ed. teacher, he was ready to start banging his head against a brick wall. And he also figured that the only reason that they hired these young and handsome men was to get the girls (hey, and maybe even some of the guys) to pay attention in class.

How low.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a sec. Did I just can niisan handsome...?_ Len asked himself, sitting at a table with Rin during study hall. He shook his head slightly. _Well... he is, actually... And I can't help agreeing with some of these girls... But hearing them talking about niisan like that just gets on my nerves! __Why__?_

As Len was trying to figure all this out, Rin poked her brother. "Hey, Spazzy McSpazzspazz, Kaito-niisan is looking for you," she said, pointing a finger in the direction of the door. The blonde boy blinked, finally realizing he was in study hall. He nodded slightly at her and stood up. He walked to the door, where Kaito was standing, waiting for him.

"Hi, Len..." he said, and simply began to walk. Without knowing where they were going, Len silently followed, curious of what he was going to say, or do. Sadly, thoughts of being alone with Kaito caused Len to remember the day before... And how it took Kaito so long to finally remove his hand after he asked him to move it. _Stop thinking about that, Len!_ he thought, mentally kicking himself.

He noticed that Kaito was standing in the enterance of an empty classroom, holding the door open for Len. Len smiled at him and walked in. When the two of them were in and Kaito closed the door, Len sat down on top of a desk and simply looked at him. "What's up? What'cha wanna talk about, niis- I mean, Sensei?" he asked, giggling faintly.

"It's about you living with me..."

"Eh?"

"Well... really, the school won't let a teacher have a student living with them. Let alone two new students. They have these thoughts that something might...happen that they really wouldn't want."

"Thoughts? Of what?"

"Er- just things."

"..Oh."

"But I need you to promise me that you won't tell ANYONE. If anyone here finds out you're living with me, they might send you to like... a foster home or soemthing. And yu have nooooo idea how badly I'd feel if that happened."

"Okay..."

"Great~!" exclaimed Kaito, suddenly going from super-duper-serious to happy-go-lucky again. "That's all. You can go back to study hall now~"

He nodded, then remembered that he needed to ask Kaito something... When he realized this, Kaito was already on his way out. "Niisan-wait a sec!" He grabbed the man's scarf while rushing towards him.

It wasn't until a few seconds later when Len realized that Kaito had turned around to face him when he pulled the muffler. Pulling the scarf caused his head to tilt down... Which caused the lips of the two to meet. Although, neither of them pulled away. They both stayed exactly where they were... kissing. Len could see that Kaito's eyes were wide, and he noticed that his own were just as wide. This was definitely... unexpected.

They only pulled away when Kaito notcied a boy standing in the doorway, watching with his mouth wide open. Len recognized him... A boy in his grade that looked a lot like him, but instead of blonde hair he had gray hair (but he kept insisting it was silver). Honne was his name. And all of the girls called him Dellie (which he didn't much aprove of), so his first name was probably Dell. Honne Dell, then.

"Uh... It's not what it looks like!" said Kaito, making it sound worse. "We just-"

But before he could explain, Dell shook his head. "No... I see what's going on here..." he said quietly, before looking straight at Kaito. "You... are... a fecking pedophile!"

Kaito just stared at him in shock. Kaito... a pedo... wow. That's a very unreasonable thought. And slightly scary thought. "I am not!" he scowled, but the gray haired boy was already gone. He turned to Len, pouting. "I'm not a pedo, am I...?"

Len facepalmed. "No, Kaito, you're not," he muttered with a sigh. He was slightly glad that the person that saw them was Dell, actually. From what he saw of him, he wasn't very social, so it would be less likely that he'd blab to people what he had seen.

But now there was so many secrets to keep...

**Rin: Morgan, you have no life. Srsly.  
Me: ;A; Whatttt. This was the only thing to do while I had no Internet Dx  
Dell: ...You write shonen ai in your spare time?  
Me: Only after being very happy from reviews and alerts C:  
Dell: I agree with Rin.  
Mikuo: Pffff. Shion's a pedo~ Shion's a pedo~ xD!  
Kaito: ;-; Dellieeee. Why did you say thatttt? D':  
Dell: 'Cause that's what it looked like...  
Len: He's not a pedo if the kid likes it :C ...aw damn. I said that out loud.  
Me: ... :3 anyways... This is my fastest update on any story in a while o.O I just uploaded the last chapter less then 24 hours ago xD!  
Len: Anyways, bai people~  
Kaito: Stay in school :D!  
Rin: Eat your oranges~  
Me: And never ever look at banana split in the same way again ( I know I don't C: )  
All: BYE~**


	4. The Truth, finally?

After the 'incident' with Kaito, Len would rush up the stairs to his room the moment he walked through the door. Which not only confused Rin, but also Kaito. Sure, he remembered exactly what had happened in that room, but he didn't know the outcome of this would result in Len avoiding him... _Every single moment of the day._ Even in school he would talk less and less to him.

But Len had a partically good reason for this, but only he himself knew it. It was like that from the moment the kiss happened to the exact moment. These... _feelings_ he was getting. It was almost like stage fright. Light headed, butterflies in your stomach, you seem to forget how to speak for a while... But in the end you are happy about the results.

That was what Len was worried about.

Being happy about the results.

"I can't be gay...! I'm straight! And I know it!" he said resuringly to himself as he threw himself onto his bed. "I mean... I've liked girls before! That one girl a few years ago- waitno. That turned out to be a really pretty dude in the end... Well..then... GAH!"

Unable to actually think of a girl that he had ever loved before, the boy curled up on his bed. _I'mnotgayI'mnotgayI'mnotgayI'mnotgayI'mnotgay..._ These thoughts went on for a while, until the small blonde person crashed, clenching his pillow tightly to his chest.

"Par...ty?" asked Len, saying it slowly as if saying a word in a forgien language. He tilted his hea to the side at his happy blonde sister.

"Yeah! Party!" exclaimed a very excited Kagamine girl. "Those Hatsunes decided to throw this party for us! Y'know, Miku and Mikuo. Isn't that great?"

He sat down and put his chin on his hand. "I... guess so, yeah. But where are we throwing it? At their house?"

"Nope~! Here, actually!"

"What! Why here? They're the ones hosting the party-"

"Oh shut up and be happy about it already, you frecking party pooper."

At with that, Rin was gone, leaving a very annoyed Len behind, muttering rude things quietly.

Len was sitting up in his room, as usual, when he heard the door open from downstairs. He sighed, figuring that it was probably the Hatsunes coming early to get ready. When he finally pulled himself from the bed, he realized he was right. Miku and Mikuo were in the kitchen talking with Rin. Well... really, Miku and Rin were talking while Mikuo was wandering around.

Seeing that the girls were very ocuppied, Len walked over to Mikuo, attempting to make conversation. "So, why not have the party at your guys' house?"

Mikuo glanced at him, just realixing then that Len was actually in the room. Or in the house, for that matter. "Oh, that's easy. We wanted to see what your houe looked like!"

"..." It didn't accure** (sp?) **to Len that they simply wanted to come here for their own unimportant reasons. He thought that maybe their parents were busy or something...

"So, do you two live here all alone or something?" Mikuo asked, unknowningly breaking Len's train of thoughts.

"N-"

_Oh, sh- That's right! We can't have the party __here__! Kaito-niisan will be around! Then people will find out-! _thought Len frantically, silently..spazzing. _What am I gonna do! I gotta tell niisan... But we aren't talking..._

Finally he decided that he should, instead, leave the confused Hatsune and rush up to Kaito's room to warn him. "Niisan!" he said, knocking on his door. A slight grunt came from teh room. Len took that as something along the lines of 'come in'.

He opened the door, looking at the hard-at-work blue haired man sitting at the desk. "What's up Len?" he asked, looking up at him, eager to listen.

"Party! Here! People coming from school... They're gonna know that we live with a teacher- You said that was bad, right? What do we do? The Hatsunes are already here, we can-"

"It's _fine_, Len."

"..whut?"

"Don't worry about it... If I just stay here, no one will find out, right?"

"I guess..."

"Good. Now, you said party, right?"

"Mhm..."

"Go. Have fun. You've locked yourself in your room for the past few days; you should get some socialication. You're gonna become a hermit if you don't go talk to someone."

Len nodded slightly, but frowning at his niisan's reason to leave. _I'm not gonna be a hermit._

Once Len finally made his way back to the kitchen, he was shocked by how many people had already arrived. Hatsune Miku and Mikuo... Akita Neru & Nero... Honne Dell... and more people that he didn't actually know.

So, including him and his sister, that made... seven people that he knew... Ohboy. This was gonna be fun...

"SPIN TEH BOTTLE TIME!" **(A/N: Yes. Teh is suppose to be spelt like that 3;;)** exclaimed Rin suddenly, finding a random pop **(A/N: Or soda. I'm Canadian. I don't get the word 'soda'...xD;;)** bottle. She sat down on the ground and waited for people to come around.

Reluctantly, Len trudged over and sat down next to his sister. Soon enough, everyone was in a perfect circle around the simple green pop/soda bottle. "You spin, Lenny~"

"M'kay," replied Len, spinning the bottle, his eyes watching it slowing down... When it finally slowed to a stop, he looked up to see who it stopped at. _M-Miku!_

Len and Miku looked at each other, eyes wide and faces red. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Was the chant that was repeated around this circle. "C'mon, it's just a game~"

After hearing this... just a game... Len bit his lip, wondering if he should kiss Miku or not... It's true; it was only a game. _C'mon, Len, this way you'll know you're not gay!_ he thuoght, determining himself to begin leaning forwards. Seeing what he was doing, Miku followed suit...

But just as they were about to kiss, Len stood up, shaking his head. "No... I can't kiss Miku..." he mumbled before rushing back up the stairs to his room. The others were left staring, and Miku sat, obviously regected... and hurt.

Rin scowled, stood up, and stomped after her brother in anger. She swung his bedroom door open and glared down at the lump on the yellow bed. "What was that about, Len! Do you know how bad you made Miku feel! You je-"

"... I have a reason, Rin..."

"What? What could your reason possibly be?"

"I... I think... I'm in l-love..." he said in an almost whisper, clenching the pillow to his chest once more, eyes wider then before, and fixed on the floor. Of course, Rin couldn't possibly know who Len was suddenly getting feels for, since the only girl that was remotely interesting to talk to for Len was just regected...

Yet, who said it was a girl?

**-  
I'm still here ;3; Do not fret! I've just... been busy, I guess. School issues, friendship issues, family issues... Anyways, school is being a pain in the arse lately (no, not grades, I'm doing great for grades, it's the jerks we have in my school).  
And I have English assessments in..well, since it's 12 in teh morning nao, in two days xD;; So that means fecking STUDYING :C  
And my birthday is in 3 days (yes, my bestest birthday present shall be having to do annoying assessments), so I've also been annoying my parents about getting me Rin cosplay... xD MUST GET EET.  
Birthday: October teh 19th.  
So soon x'3**

**Anyways.  
Moving on.  
I don't know about chapter five e.e Should Rin find out? Should Miku hate Len with all of her heart? Should Kaito-niisan be listening like a pedophile outide Len's door? -shot-  
-revives-  
Review and tell me =3= -is bad at decision making-  
Now... I feel like maybe getting some sleep.**

Or read some more yaoi.  
Which ever appeals more to me in a few minutes xD

ANYWAYS BYE~


	5. Drunk Party FTW

_"I... I think I'm in l-love..."_

_"With who, Lenny?"_

_"..."_

_"Oh no. Not..."_

_"...?"_

_"NOT HAKU!"_

Len buried his face in his pillow and groaned as he remembered what had happened just moments ago. The conversation with his sister was a slight disaster... But at least she didn't know he was, truly, gay, right?

No.

Instead she thinks he's a gerontophile **(A/N: Isn't it just great, the words you learn while writing a fic?)**. Wait- if he is in love Kaito - who is, of course, much older then Len - that would make him a gerontophile anyways, right?

"Argh. So confusing," grumbled Len, slowly sitting up. Figuring that he should probably go downstairs and apoligize, he got to his feet and walked at a slow pace down the stairs. He wasnt fond of the idea of how he was to explain this to poor Miku.

But as he was finally in the living room were everyone else was, he realized he wouldn't have to explain too much... Everyone was sitting in the exactly same spots, looking happy, chatting, laughing and waving around... _beer bottles_? He blinked and walked towards Miku. "Uh- Miku...? Are you o-"

"Oh! Lenny-Kun~! You're back!" exclaimed the girl, spinning around and glom-hugging the blonde boy. After a few seconds, she released and shoved a bottle in his face. "Drink~" she ordered in a cheerful tone. The others that sat around all nodded, saying things such as how the blone needed to let loose; take a load off.

Len stared at them all. Were all the people in his house... drunk...? Notgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgood. What would happen if Kaito walked down! What if he saw everyone in a drunk circle... What could HAPPEN?

_I can't make them go home! They could _die _if I let them out there on their own... they're so drunk! And I can't make niisan come down! What would he think! _thought Len, panicking. His train of thoughts were interupted very abruptly as some one pushed a bottle top in his mouth.

Obviously these were very _impatient _drunk people.

Without a choice, Len gulped it down, not enjoying the taste one bit. So sour... So... _gross_!

But soon enough this didn't matter, because once the others forced the bottle down his throat, he was already slightly out of it, and looking for another...

Five drinks later

"Buh-baiii gaaiizzz~~~"

"Baaaiii Lenny-kunnn~"

Rin, who was surprisingly enough not drunk, watching Len waving the guests off, a stupid smile on his face. "Len, you know, you really shouldn't have had all that beer. Maybe you should go to sleep now. You're probably gonna have a really bad headache tomorrow," she said seriously (for ONCE).

The blonde boy simply shook his head. "Naw~ I'mma go say hi to niisan~~" he chirped, closing the door and practicaly floating over and up the stairs (yes. Drunk!Len is special enough that he can FLY.). Rin was too lazy to do anything about it, so she just shrugged and grabbed all the beer bottles... and dumped them out of the nearest window.

Soon enough, Len floated his way up Kaito's room, knocked on his door once, and waited happily for the door to open. And once the door did open, Len did a flying leap at the blue haired man, causing the two to fall to the floor, one on top of the other **(predictable, I know, sorry D;).**

"Why, hello, Len," said Kaito, blinking at the very drunk boy (who seemed to practically be growing puppy ears and a tail). The blonde tilted his head to the side, grinning like crazy at him.

"Urm. Was there something you needed..?"

"Ye~p!"

"And it was...?"

"This!"

Just as Kaito opened his mouth to ask Len what "this" was, he was given the answer a tad early. Len planted one right on him, drunkly not knowing what he was doing. This left Kaito in shock, but not wanting to move a bit. He sat there, slowly beginning to kiss back. And just as he did so, Len put his hand on Kaito's chest, closing his eyes as well.

Kaito grinned slightly into the kiss and trailed his fingers lightly down the back of Len's shirt, just before the waist line, and moved his hand up the back of Len's shirt. Len shivered slightly, letting his own hand slide down a bit... And by _down_, he meant to some where that caused Kaito to let out a slight gasp.

He took advantage of this gasp, and stuck his tongue in the older man's mouth, grinning at the same time.

Kaito, who was surprised by all these sudden... well... _things_, was wondering what exactly what was going on. He knew Len wouldn't actually do something like this if he was acting normal... _Oh shit. He can't be... _thought Kaito with a mental facepalm. _No.. he is drunk..._

And being a teacher and all, he just couldn't have something like this happen with a drunk student! He pushed the boy off, his face almost bright red. "I-I'm sorry Len.. but no..." he mumbled, shaking his head. The blonde seemed to be confused.

Confused. Then the next second, he was in fact, asleep. In Kaito's arms. Drunk!Len obviously couldn't take all this... _excitment_ all of a sudden. Kaito couldn't help but smile faintly at the sleeping boy. Running a hand through the blonde's hair, he whispered, "I love you, Lenny~"

The boy curled up in Kaito's lap happily, snoozing away peacefully. And without even moving or opening an eye, he murmured back;

"I love you too... niisan..."

**There. I've finally made it slightly M. xD  
And you have no idea how awkward it felt while listening to a certain anime character's theme song while typing it... -cough-  
Anyways.  
You guys must be lucky (or seriously unlucky; either way).  
Two updates in one weekend? Wow.  
Well, truthfully, I've been reading WAAAY too much yaoi comics lately and just NEEDED to write a new chapter. :3  
Plus, I've been very happy with the traffic I've been getting on this fic lately 3**

**And thank you all who helped me think of ideas for this chapter xD  
ilu gaiz ;u;  
(PS: ONE MORE DAY UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY 8D~)**


	6. Memories!

_Continuing from Chapter Five; the next day_

For the snoozing blonde boy, it seemed to just take moments for the sunrise of the next day to appear through his open window. But wait... No. His bed wasn't facing a window, not from the sides. Neither did Rin's... The only bed in the house that was faced this way was..Kaito..nii..san's... He sat bolt upwards, his first thought was to check for clothes still being _on _him. He did so; he glanced down, and calmed down just an inch. Yes, his clothes were all there... But not exactly his _memories_. More specifically, his memories of the night before. He remembered running from Miku and then coming downstairs after a while to see what was going on...

"Oh... crap," he said suddenly under his breath, the memories flooding back to him at once. He remembered. He remembered getting drunk. He remembered coming upstairs to Niisan's. He remembered... _Oh god, Niisan! _he thought, jumping to his feet and looking around for the blue haired man. Instead, he found a small digital clock on the bedside table of the man's. "11:28 AM," read the blondie. _He is probably downstairs by now..._

Without a second thought about this, he ran his way out the door, down the hall, and speed down the stairs. Before reaching the bottom of the staircase, he stopped dead in his tracks. _Hold on! I can't just confront him about this, could I? He'll think something was up. Like... Like..._ he ran a hand through his hair, not liking the idea of Kaito finding out that he felt something about him. Not _that _easily. Not just because of a few drinks... But he had to do something about it. If he told Rin that he remembered what had happened, he'd be screwed. And if _Kaito_ knew, he'd be even more screwed. "Gah. What am I suppose to do...?" he grumbled, fore fingers rubbing his temples as his mind went through all of this in his head.

Slowly, he stood up straight, getting an idea. And such a _simple_ idea it was! Why couldn't think of this a few seconds earlier, instead of having to just stand there, thinking? All he had to do... The only think he'd have to do was pretend. Pretend that he had no _clue _what happened the night before! That way..that way Kaito would simply think that it was the enfluence of the beer. Not his subconscious working it's way through. _This will be simple enough._ he reasured himself with a confident nod and a grin. _All I have to do is say I can't remember, and everything will be back to normal._

But truthfully, when was anything ever normal around the "Blueberry" of a house?

After figuring out what he was planning on doing, he calmly made his way off the staircase and into the living room. "Hey, Rin," he said casually, as if he woke up in the middle of the day every weekend. He sat himself down on one of the big comfy chairs, looking over at his blonde sister, silently hoping that Kaito wouldn't say anything to him. Gladly, the older man didn't even briefly glance up from his papers. Even this oddly bothered Len, he ignored the feeling and looked at Rin once more.

"Mornin', Len~" she mumbled, looking over at him and smiling widely. Len had a slightly bad feeling about that wide smile. As if it meant, 'Oh ho ho, obviously some one was a bit hungover this morning~ Blackmail is in order~'. After knowing the girl for his whole life, he could tell when she was planning some sort of blackmail. Simply by a _smile._

Even if it was obvious to Len that Kaito was ignoring him, it didn't seem to faze Rin at all. She was probably silently plotting something. Silent... but deadly. Never a good sign. "I'm going out for a bit of a walk... To... _think_ a bit about something~" said the girl in a sing-songish voice. Another bad sign. Especially the sing-song voice, which, frankly, just caused Len to shudder at the sick sweetness in it. He sighed as Kaito simply nodded, not once looking up. He was obviously trying much too hard to ignore them. Len could even tell that he was simply blankly at the pages stacked in front of him.

Soon enough, his sister was gone, and he was completely alone with Kaito. There was an awkward silence for a bit, as Len stared at a wall, interested in a tiny crack that was forming, and while Kaito "graded" some papers. But in the end, Len was just bored with the silence, and opened his mouth to say something. He looked at the older man, just as he was about to say something, but Kaito cut him off before he even began his sentence.

"About last night..."

_Shit, shit, shit! C'mon, Kagamine, you can pretend! Not too hard._

"Y-yeah? What about last night?"

"Well... you were drunk..."

_No, really? I never noticed! Psh._

"Uh, yeah... About that, I'm sorry... They just kinda forced it down."

"That's now what I'm talking about."

"...?"

"It's about what you did _after _you drank..."

Len looked at him, trying his hardest to keep a confused look on his face. As if he couldn't remember a thing. This was definitely going to be hard... What if Niisan would figure out that he was lying? He'd be in deep shit then. And that couldn't happen. Kaito... Niisan, he wasn't gay. As far as Len knew, that was. The blonde attempted to swallow without making the loud and dramatic gulping sound that most guilty people did.

"And... what would that be?" he asked calmly, tilting his head to the side slightly. Sure, this was making Kaito feel very tense, since he was definitely acting innoccently cute, but he'd rather tense then suspicious.

The other man stood up slowly, looking at the boy with a faint grin on his face. "Do... do you need me to show you exactly what you did?" he said suddenly, surprising Len. Of course, Len could only imagine of what Kaito was thinking at that moment. This... this was definitely out of character! Why would he just suddenly say this? It had to be a joke. No way...

"E-eh?" Was all Len could muster out of his mouth, as he watched the man slowly approach him. Kaito's grin became wider, as if to say 'I'll take that as a yes'. He pushed Len further back onto the chair, crawling up ontop of him, so he was gazing down at him, the Cheshire Cat smile still dancing around on his handsome face.

What confused Len more was the fact that he himself had just relaxed, as if he was ready for this. Which, as far as he knew, he wasn't prepared for. But his train of thoughts disappeared as Kaito's soft lips made contact with his own. And this wasn't just a soft peck, this was a full on, passion kiss on the lips. But Len went ahead and surprised himself. He began kissing the blue haired man back, arms going around his neck, pulling his larger body towards his own.

It felt like forever, but ended too quickly all the same. Once more, Len looked up at him, head cocked to the side, confused. He was practically pouting. Pouting that those warm lips were taken away from his own. He wanted them back for his own again.

But the blue haired man simply smirked and whispered against his ear, his lips brushing lightly against Len's ear lobe, "Have you remembered yet...?"

**WHAT IS THIS? AN... **_**UPDATE**_**? HOLY SHITZU! 8O!~  
But seriously... I have updated in like.. a month o-o; Which not be good. Especially for my awesome.. followers (I dunno what to call you guys~) out there that have been waiting patiently :U  
nowait.  
I know what I shall call you guys!  
My Lenka Minions! 8D! What do you say to that? You can wear that name proudly |D  
But anyways  
I've been in a complete slump. It took me forever to make sure this update wasn't feeling as emo as I am right now u.u;  
NO REVIEWS ABOUT HOW SLOW I WAS, PLEASE.**

**But uh. I shall give THANKIES!~ to seaweedgirl, for contacting me, and giving me this idea for the chapter :3 So, thank her, my Minions, for this chapter xD;;  
I just wrote it. Sheeeee thought of it P:**

**But I'm gonna continue to leave my email up on my profile if anyone wants to talk~ Like..seriously 8| It's hard to think of ideas. It'd be great if you guys would say something xD;**

**Oh! Important-ish annoucment 8D! I've been going through my emails and counting how many Minions I have so far, and it's about 15. I'm really happy about that... And I'm gonna promise you guys something.  
If you talk to your friends and get me 20 Minions, I'm going to give you guys something special for being so loyal to me lately3  
I'll post an authors note once I get 20, and the link to what exactly it is that I'm going to give you guys. So tell friends or something~ :3**

**That's it for now! See you guys next time! x3~**


	7. The Present

December. Lights. Decorations. Christmas was in just a week. No problem, right? Grab the car, drive down to Wal-Mart , problem solved.

Wrong.

This 14 year old, non lisence weilding shortie was sitting in the blue Ferrar (almost wrote 'price'... Jeff Dunham reference xD) that sat outside his blueberry-house. He was unpatiently waiting for a certain blue haired man to begin driving to town. But instead his niisan was inside, taking forever to simply find his credit cards and car keys.

He sighed irritably, tapping his yellow painted nails on the leather seats. But finally, he was greeted by Kaito as the blue clad man entered the driver's side door. "Took you long enough," he grumbled underneath his breath. Kaito chuckled and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Just be glad I'm fainlly here, short stuff," Katio grinned, watching Len's face redden when his hand traveled down to the blonde's chin to lift it up. "But anyways," he continued, turning forwards to the steering wheel, pulling his hand back to himself, "let's get a move on. I need to find you a present, too."

Len blinked slightly, imagining 'presents' Kaito might give him while they were out... _alone_. He shook his head quickly, not wanting that thought in his head, especially since it was causing his face to go read once more. His head turned just as Kaito glanced over at him with a smirk on his face.

"Oh ho ho~ Is your face red? Tsk, tsk, Lenny," he snickered. "What are you thinking about now?" With eyes still on the road, he lent over to the blonde boy slowly. At the last second, he spun his face to look Len straight in the eyes. They sat like that for merely seconds before Kaito sat back up again.

'He... Was he... _teasing me_?' the yougner boy asked himself, eyes wide. The reason he thought this was because their faces were barely an inch away. Which meant his lips were just so close to the man's. For a few moments, the blonde was lost in thought about this, about Kaito. How could this man, a man much older then himself, much different then himself, be so affective in his life? What was it that his niisan was doing that cause Len's mind to be focused on him, almost 24/7? No _girl _had come into Len's like like this... How could a 'blueberry' like Kaito Shion, someone he'd met only months ago, leave Len so... confused? Dazed? Weak?

But just as this train of thought had just started chugging, a sharp snap brought Len back to reality. He blinked as he noticed that here was a blue nail polished hand in front of his face. "Yoo hoo~ Anyone in there?" said Kaito, an eyebrow raised at the spaced teen.

The Kagamine rolled his blue yees at his 'comrade'. Just because he'd been silent and unmoving for the full half hour car trip to the mall for the first time ever gave Kaito _no_ right to make fun of him like that.

...

Okay maybe a little.

Len swatted the hand away bitterly. "Shuddup, and let's head inside. I gotta find some stuff for Rin," he grumbled irritably, honestly just trying to get out of the car and into the crowded mall as soon as possible.

Before he was even done his sentence, Kaito was out of the car and holding the passenger door open for Len, a huge, proud grin on his face. He looked a bit like the Chesire Cat. 'And over something so little as to opening a door. _Why _do I love such an adorable freak?' As soon as the blonde heard how that sounded in his head, he nearly puked at the girly-ness of it, and the fact that he _actually _thought it.

"Lenny~ I think you're getting spacy again~" purred a voice coming from close by. Of course we all know who this voice is. Let me give you a hint:

He's tall, handsome, leaning against the car, right over a certain blonde chota, oh, and he enjoys the colour blue.

"Eh-" The blonde scampered towards the entrance of the mall, getting away from that seducing voice and body as quickly as humanly possible.

As soon as he got to the front, he slowed to a walk, shaking his head. He was overacting, wasn't he? He needed to deal with this somehow. Maybe... Maybe if he dealt with all of this, he could get it off his mind. And he just might have an idea of how to do this.

_Later._

"Why'd you want to meet in such a private place, Len?" asked Kaito, glancing around at the empty park. Well, it was about 10 PM, and all the little kiddies had gone home into bed, so they were safe there, alone.

The blonde boy squirmed nervously, wondering how to say this. "It's-it's not a meeting, niisan. It's... a date, I guess," he said in almost a whisper, but somehow Kaito still picked up what he had just said. He raised an eyebrow and another Chesire Cat smile appeared on his face.

"Is it now?"

"Yes..."

"Why so suddenly? After you avoided me at the mall earlier?"

"I need to tell you something..."

Kaito sat up straighter and tilted his head to the side, ready to listen, but also curious. After moments of silence, he nodded his blue head as a sign for Len to continue. The boy took a deep breath, as if he was about to make a big speech.

"You... You know how your first love felt, niisan?" The man hesitated at first, before nodding slowly. "Confused, right? Well... that's how I'm feeling. I... I think there's someone who I've... fallen for. But I don't know if I should tell hi- them how I feel, it's just too confusing to think about properly," he said, his eyes fixed on his shoes the whole time, worried about the response he'd get from Kaito after announcing this.

But for the second time, Kaito straightened himself up and gently laid a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, a soft smile in place of the Chesire Cat grin. "I know that you've probably seen this in lots of movies or something, but the truth is, that you just need to do what you feel is best. If you're confused about the other's feelings, ask a friend. If you know and are hesitant, just GO for them, Len-kun! They'll never feel the same if they never know," he said slowly, wanting this to sink in for Len. His deep blue eyes flickered over Len's face as the boy lifted his head and looked his teacher in the face and began smiling as well.

"You're right... Thanks. I think I know what I should do now," he said with a satisified sigh. Kaito smile-nodded and began standing up. Len's brows furrowed and he grabbed the man's hand, pulling him back down onto the bench. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I-"

Even if Len was briefly expecting an answer, he wasn't going to recieve one. Before Kaito could barely open his mouth to say one more word, the shota, in Kaito's words, "went for him". He planted one right on his teacher, no matter how odd it sounded or seemed, he enjoyed it. Blissful, maybe, even?

But unlike the other times, he didn't want to let go. He wanted to stay like this for life, never be broken from this pose, like a picture on a wall. Of course, though, he knew, and eveyrone else does, that you can't stay the same forever. And Kaito knew this too. The proffesor had clued in to what Len was talking about earlier, and began leaning him back, crawling ontop of him. He didn't even hesitate, as if he had done this a million times, or he was just reasuring. After a few seconds of kissing Len, eyes closed, minds dazed, he reached down for the tie on Len's shirt.

At the touch, Len's eyes snapped open and he pulled his head away from Kaito's. "No... I... Not this early, niisan," he murmured to him, head down. Kaito nodded, understanding completely that he was acting too soon with this. He stood up and pulled Len to his feet as well.

"We had better get back to the house before Rin has the wrong idea about us," said Len, a faint grin on his face as he said this aloud. Even if it was a great thought in his, ad undoubtably Kaito's, mind, he couldn't let his sister know this soon.

Kaito chuckled at him, "You're right." He walked along side the boy, his Chesire Cat grin back in place. "Len, I believe I just had the best present."

"Hm? What are you talking about, niisan?"

"The best present ever..."

_You._

**Ehehe. Kaito's so sweet C: And Chesire Cat-ish. o_o; I don't even know how that came into my mind whle writing this xD Especially since I had the show Supernatural on my mind then too w**

**Which reminds me.**

**I'm a liiiiiiiiiittle (lololol understatment~) obsessed over Supernatural right now, but I'm still trying to update SPN at LEAST once a month, but I might have some Supernatural things up, in case you guys decided to author alert me~**

**Oh and we're getting closer to our goal of 20 Lenka Minions! Just two more 3 You guys are so faithful xD**

**ilu3 bai~**


	8. Was There Something You Wanted to Ask?

Weeks. It'd been weeks since something happened after Kaito's little present. He was getting a bit anxious, wondering whether or not Len was starting to feel differently about him. And it was getting close to Valentines day. (Yes, it had been that long!) At the moment, he was sitting cross legged in his room, debating on if he should or shouldn't buy something for the blonde. Flowers; chocolate; whatever.

It was a problem; if he did, and Len didn't feel the right way anymore, then he'd be making a fool of himself. But, then, of course, if he didn't, and Len felt the same, he'd let the boy down. But there was a simple way of finding out if he felt the same, just ask him. But just thinking of it made him feel completely awkward and odd. Sure, he deeply felt for him, but after that one night, he would feel quite nervous around Len. As stupid as it seemed, he felt like a little schoolboy again. Like Len, actually.

'Right, that's decided, I'll go ask him,' he thought, automatically standing up. As he opened the door to the wall and began walking out, he dodged a rushed blonde boy. The Kagamine soon came to a stop when he realized he just past the man he was looking for.

"Hey, I got something to ask-" the two said at the same time, looking sheepish. Kaito blinked, and nodded slightly. "Go ahead," he said quickly, happily holding off his awkward question from the blonde boy. Len shook his head slightly, "No, what do you wanna ask?"

They continued their childish arguement about who should ask whatever they needed, first, until Len burst out, "Kaito-niisan! Do you still-maybe-have... feelings about me!"

Staring at each other momentarily, Len's face slowly turned bright red, realizing that he had just said that quite loudly. _Thank god Rin isn't here..._ he thought, rubbing the back of his neck. Shifting awkwardly on his feet, Len waited impatiently from the silent blue haired man. Finally, Kaito began nodding slowly. A grin crept onto his face, and he nodded faster. Len was afraid that his head might snap off or something; the happy little bastard was pretty sure about this.

"For sure! Of course I do, Len-kun!" he exclaimed happily, sounding relieved. Which he was, in fact. Plus now he didn't have to ask Len his question. The blonde Kagamine smiled up at him contently, obviously showing that he was also relieved at the response.

Remembering Kaito was about to ask something, Len added, "Your turn to ask me something."

Waving a hand at him, Kaito shook his head. "Nah. Not important anymore," he said, a smile playing around on his face. It was an odd smile, it almost creeped Len out. The blue haired man grabbed Len's hand, dragging him into his room. Before the blonde could ask Kaito what he was doing, he was gently shoved onto the bed. Attempting to open his mouth to ask what was going on, Kaito swooped in over him and covered Len's open mouth with his own.

A muffled squeak was produced from the smaller boy's mouth. _Finally _realizing what was happening here, when Kaito's tongue slipped it's way into the blonde's mouth, Len's face went dark red, but he did nothing to stop it. In fact, he invited it contently. Tangling his hand into Kaito's hair, their tongues fought for dominance. Len easily gave into the blue haired man, allowing his tongue to map out the inside of his mouth, bit by bit.

They kept this up for a few more moments, before Kaito's lips departed from Len's, and began trailing downward. They first found their way to his neck, nipping and leaving kisses down his neck. It meerly took him minutes before he found the soft spot he was searching for. When he nipped down on it gently, a soft whimper came from the blonde in front of him. With a smirk, Kaito began sucking, and biting harder on the spot, more moans and groans to be heard afterwards.

Unexpectedly, Len grabbed Kaito's chin, bringing him back up to his lips. While their tongues danced together once again, Len began slyly tugging off Kaito's scarf, and slowly unzipping his coat. Noticing what he was doing, Kaito broke apart from Len, his eyebrows wiggling. He unzipped the rest of his coat, throwing it over his shoulder. This left him in just his trousers, since he had not worn a shirt underneath his coat. "Your turn~" he whispered to Len, slipping the tie off the boy and unbuttoning his shirt. Within seconds, Kaito had managed to pull the shirt off of Len. He tossed it over his shoulder, along with his coat on the floor.

Kaito leaned back in on Len, making his way down to Len's tiny chest. He ran his tongue from Len's neck line, to his nipples. He traced circles around the little pink nubs, feeling them harden slightly under his touch. He chuckled slightly, continuing down. He could hear little moans from the blonde, which aroused him slightly, which caused him to go down further. He met Len's pant line, and traced his finger over his ghostly.

Wriggling underneath of him, Len mumbled, "C'mon, niisan..!" Kaito's bare back tensed. He couldn't truthfully do anything more to Len, could he? Len was underage... Only fourteen. With a light sigh, he brought his head back up to Len's, leaning his face towards the blonde's red ears. "You'll have to deal with _that_-" He brushed his hand lightly over the _thing_ he was talking about "-by yourself, I'm sorry."

Len shook his in protest, "You do it..!" he whined, his hands running over Kaito's chest. Kaito tensed again at his touch, before kissing him again quickly. "I can't... Go to the bathroom, you'll have to," he murmured, of so regretful that he had to make him do it himself. He could tell the blonde was frowning, but this also caused him to grin. Len was adorable when he was frustrated.

Slowly, Kaito pulled himself away from the boy. He felt quite hot, so he didn't bother grabbing his coat again. Holding his hand out to Len, he pulled the boy to his feet. With a short sigh, the blonde led himself out of the door. Feeling a bit bad about this, Kaito shifted on his weight, before sitting down again. But he couldn't help but laugh when he realized that Len was doing exactly what Kaito had instructed.

The blue haired man... _somehow_ found his face pressed up to the crack between the door and the door frame, staring at his _boyfriend._ Damn straight he was watching him, he wasn't ashamed. In fact, it was adorable when Len turned around and noticed him. He seemed so mad; which really didn't suit him. But all the same, it looked so cute on him. Even as he slammed the door in Kaito's face.

**A/N.: Oh. My. God.  
I hope you guys are satisfied that I FINALLY made some more yaoi... Because my face was beet red while writing that. No thanks to a friend (**_**you know who you are.**_**).  
Weeeell. I've been reading mass amounts of Hetalia yaoi lately, and this kinda happened. Ho yes, I'm getting more comfortable with writing yaoi. But since Len is all underage-y, I have an excuse to still be shy about writing lemons. x/D  
But since this is for you guys, tell me what you thought of Kaito's little tease (he didn't mean to D:), and tell me if I should try writing... **_**more**_**. 'Cause idk. It makes my face red. xD  
Now I must go do some overdue homework. Good bye. xD  
(Btw, sorry for late update. Expect only one a month, or less, nowadays. Things are getting busy!)**


	9. Urghh, Authors Note&A Request to You

ughwhat.  
Another author's note?  
I'm sorry. D|  
But I have a request of you all. Since most of my alerters that I love so much are sprouting up from this fic, I thought putting the A/N here would be best. xD  
WELL, ANYWAYS. I have a poll up on my profile... Asking about a song fic oneshot. With school sucking the inspiration out of me, I have no idea what to write. But I was a bit... obsessed over a friend's song fic about a favorite pairing of ours... And I was thinking "Hey, that looks like a freaking great idea. If I do some song fics, maybe my creative juices will start flowing again!" Because I know how much you guys love this fic. And I don't want to ruin it for you because I fail at getting ideas during school times.  
But, go vote please, the sooner the better. (:  
Update times are still the same, probably. Monthly. :c But I can only think of so much within a month guys. xD Plus I'm distracted with Valentine's Day stuff in real life, with boyfriend things irl (oh, yes, I do have a life. Don't let my dorkiness fool you. xDD), with friend things irl, etc. xD  
ilu guys, bye!


	10. what another authors note gah

Dear readers;

Hello again guys. I bet you weren't expecting anything from me anytime soon! But, I'm here, and I'm all set and ready to throw excuses, no matter how much I don't enjoy it.

Moving on, the reasons why I haven't been posting anything for... god knows how long:

School ended a few months ago, and that's usually amazingly crazy with tests for about two months beforehand.

Last month, I went to a convention. So, I was pretty busy freaking out about that and talking and planning things with new friends.

I went to British Columbia. Now, that's on the other side of the COUNTRY for me. So, much packing and planning and cleaning was had. We had people staying at our house while we were gone, so we cleaned like.. 24/7 for a week or so. Then of course the actual trip, in which I was inactive the whole time pretty much because of the time difference with me and my friends, and my busy-ness.

And now finally, I'm having issues with a friend. He's doing something awful, and it's making me, literally, worried sick about him. Stomachaches, headaches, the whole nine yards. And I've sort of been trying to focus on either ways to convince him to stop doing this, or ways to keep it off my mind. Trust me, crying and worrying don't suit me too well.

But yeah. I just realized I needed to update you guys when I found another alert for this story. Now, I don't know if any of you guys really want to keep up to date with me... I have a few readers who have things such as my Skype or my Facebook.

As for the story, don't expect updates any time soon. I may start writing again once I go to school and things settle down there, and I have time to just sit and write, but otherwise, I have to just say sorry, and I miss writing this. D:

Laaaaav you guys, bye!


End file.
